1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer components and, in particular, concerns a mechanism and method for preventing unauthorized removal of a trailer hitch ball from a trailer hitch assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers are commonly towed by personal vehicles such as cars, sports utility vehicles and pickup trucks. Typically, a trailer hitch is coupled to the vehicle. The trailer hitch can either be an insert that is positioned within a receiver attached to the vehicle or a hitch ball that is coupled to the bumper or other surface of the vehicle. The trailer has a tongue portion that includes a ball receiver that is positioned over the ball and secured thereto by a clamping mechanism.
To prevent the unauthorized removal of the trailer from the vehicle, various security devices are employed. In one implementation, the trailer hitch assembly comprises a receiver that receives a drawbar that has the hitch ball positioned thereon. A lock mechanism is often secured through the receiver and the drawbar to ensure that the drawbar cannot be removed from the receiver without disengagement of the lock mechanism. Similarly, a locking pin can also be engaged with the clamping mechanism that secures the ball receiver to the ball to prevent the ball receiver from being removed from the ball without disengagement of the locking pin.
Both of these devices work satisfactorily in preventing the hitch drawbar from being removed from the receiver or in preventing the ball receiver from being removed from the ball. However, in many implementations, the ball can be easily removed from the draw bar or bumper thereby disconnecting the trailer from the vehicle which allows the trailer to be potentially stolen.
More specifically, the ball is typically attached to the drawbar or vehicle mounting surface via a threaded shank that is welded to or is otherwise attached to the ball. The threaded shank extends through a hole in the drawbar or vehicle mounting location and a nut is then threaded onto the shank to secure the ball to the drawbar or vehicle mounting location. By removing this nut, the trailer can be detached from the tow vehicle as the ball, which is captured in the trailer's ball receiver can be removed from the drawbar or vehicle mounting location. The above-mentioned securing devices do not address this potential source of unauthorized detachment of the trailer from the tow vehicle as they are directed towards preventing unauthorized removal of the drawbar from the receiver or unauthorized removal of the ball from the ball receiver.
There have been several devices that have been developed to address the issue of unauthorized removal of the ball from the drawbar or vehicle mounting location. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,050 to Stech. In this implementation, a hole is drilled through the threaded shank and a lock is then secured to the shank, below the nut inhibiting removal of the hut. This type of locking mechanism requires a longer shank and the lock is exposed which can allow a potential thief to use a sledgehammer, crowbar or the like to break the lock off of the shaft. Further, drilling holes in the hardened metal of a bolt shank is also very difficult. Another product on the market has two downwardly extending flanges that are positioned closely about the nut so that a wrench cannot be used to unscrew the nut. A socket is then generally used to screw on and unscrew the nut. While this system is relatively effective in preventing removal of the ball when the ball is coupled with a ball receiver of a trailer, the ball can be removed by unscrewing when it is exposed. Thus, this system is relatively ineffective in preventing theft of the ball assembly which is also a problem faced by owners of vehicles that have ball assemblies attached to the vehicles.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is a need for an improved device for inhibiting the removal of a trailer ball from a drawbar or other mounting location. To this end, there is a need for an ability to protect access to the securing feature of the trailer ball to its place of mounting via a locking mechanism.